


The New Recruits (Peter Parker x Reader)

by penguinlover_7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Extremely Mild Language, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Mild Fighting, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover_7/pseuds/penguinlover_7
Summary: You’re the daughter of Tony Stark—sarcastic billionaire known for creating his Iron Man suit. During the time of Civil War, Tony needs new recruits. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is a new member, along with you. What's in store for you and the newbie?





	1. The Underoos

"Underoos!" you heard the sound of your father's voice echo throughout the air. Grinning eagerly, you lifted up the sleeve of your black jacket, and clicked some buttons on your watch. Your boots turned into rockets, like the same gold ones your father had, and you flew out of the alleyway you were hiding in, towards him.

Once you landed, you felt proud, standing by his side, especially since he was currently in the Iron Man suit. Uncle Rhodey was in his, too, with Natasha Romanoff next to him on the opposite side.

From the corner of your eye, you spotted a red blur in the sky. Whoever it was, he shot a web from his wrist, and it stuck to Captain America's shield. The mystery red man pulled the shield from Steve's grasp, catching him off guard completely. He even tied Rogers' hands together, and landed on top of a white pickup truck.

"Nice job, kid," dad admitted.

"Thanks! Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better it's just... new suit—wait, its nothing! Mr. Stark, it's-its perfect, thank you," the guy in the red suit responded, clearly nervous with his ramblings.

 _So, this was the new recruit dad mentioned_ , you thought to yourself. He sounded like a high school student. That would mean he's around your age. Still, you could somehow tell he was strong, and _quick_ , too.

Your father rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation," he said dryly.

Sometimes you wished dad wasn't so harsh. You looked down, feeling your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Okay," the boy said. "Cap-Captain. Big fan," he pointed at himself. "Spider-Man."

So _that's_ what his name was. It would explain the weird webs and the Spider emblem on his suit.

Turning back at your father, you waited for another rude retort. "Yeah," he began, "we'll talk about it later, just—"

"Hey, everyone," Spider-Man waved shyly.

"Good job," he attempted a grin.

You mentally face-palmed, at how awkward the situation had suddenly become. You chewed on your bottom lip.

"You've been busy," Steve said, glancing over at Spider-Man, and now you. You felt your body stiffen under the gaze of his blue eyes piercing you. "Who's the girl?" he pointed at you with his chin.

Dad looked at you. "My daughter."

Steve's eyebrows raised. "Daughter? Really? We didn't know."

"Yeah," dad shrugged. "We didn't either. But, anyway, don't distract me. You've been a complete _idiot_."

Ignoring that last comment, you blinked nervously, and found more comfort in looking at the ground. You didn't quite understand why Steve and dad were taking their sides so _seriously_. You knew what was bound to happen, but still, even after all the combat training from Natasha, you felt nervous.

 _Maybe that's how everyone else feels,_ you thought, trying to reassure no one but yourself.

You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the argument between your father and Steve. When they finished bickering, you sighed in relief, and looked up again.

T'Challa had walked into the scene in his _Black Panther_ suit, along with Vision. This was when you realized: _Wow. This was going to be legit fighting._ You were scared, but excited for the thrill of it.

_I've waited sixteen years of my life for this. Can't have fear now._

Suddenly, Spider-Man was punched by... nothing? No, not nothing. A man who was tiny, and now he's normal size. What. The. Hell. He returned Steve's shield back to him.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," he said proudly, as if he were a fan of some sort.

"Oh, great," your dad grumbled, and you imagined him rolling his eyes under the golden iron mask. "Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff. I'm gonna grab her," he flew into the air with Rhodey beside him. "Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?"

"Got two in the terminal. It's Wilson and Barnes," Rhodey answered.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa hollered, and dashed towards the terminal area in the airport building.

"Y/N," you heard your father's voice from the black headphone piece in your ear. "Stick with Nat."

You nodded, even though you were aware he wasn't able to see you.

"Uh, Mr. Stark? What should I do?" Spider-Man said.

"What we discussed, keep your distance and web 'em up." You could hear the slight irritation in dad's tone.

Spider-Man nodded a little too eagerly. "Alright! Copy that!" He shot webs and swung himself away.

You stood back-to-back with Natasha, getting your fists ready. She had trained you extremely well. Getting used to the pain when punching and kicking. Finding the pressure points of both the male and female body. Reading and analyzing the opponents attacks, to find ways to counter against them. You were _so_ ready for this fight now.

 

~ * ~ * ~


	2. Healing Hands

You and Natasha had agreed to take on the weird guy apparently named _Ant-Man,_ together. Two against one. What could go wrong?

She stretched out her arms and legs. How does she move in that body suit? "You ready?" she smirked.

"Been ready," you laughed, mirroring her stretches.

Ant-Man was reluctant in attacking first—he said because we were _women_ —so Natasha gladly took the opportunity in striking his side, which caused him to stagger backwards.

You quickly clicked on your watch's buttons, which gave you an iron fist, just like your father—with built-in bullets, small rockets, and other (hopefully exciting) weapons. He had designed it specifically that way. You didn't want an Iron Man suit like his and Rhodey's, because it seemed too heavy to carry around everywhere, right?

Pointing it towards Ant-Man, a wave of pressurized air pushed him back, and he slammed onto the ground roughly.

A couple of seconds later he got back up, and lunged towards Nat, but she blocked his punches with ease. She seemed to be having fun, because she smiled.

Fun was over.

He pressed a red button on his glove, and suddenly, he was out of sight again. Perhaps he changed to the size of an ant?

Out of nowhere, Natasha hit the ground, groaning in pain. She flipped over on her side, and her hand twisted itself behind her back. Was this Ant-Man attacking her at that size?

You shot an electricity blast towards her arm, hoping it would hit Ant-Man and not the redheaded agent.

Fortunately, your aim was correct, and you hit him just right. He smacked the curb, growing to his full size again.

Natasha got back on her feet, and wiped the dirt off her face. "Thanks," she said with a confused look.

"No problem?" you responded with a small giggle. "Don't really know what that was all about. Anyway, come on. Let's go find our old friend Clint."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Soon enough, everyone was fighting with one another. Steve and Bucky were out of sight. To be completely honest, you really weren't sure who to agree with. Sure, you were on your father's side, but Steve had some good points, too. He really wanted to help Bucky, and you admired that he was willing to do everything for it.

Fortunately, your injuries weren't fatal at all. Neither were Natasha's, thanks to your hidden but special talents. Your father's DNA ran in your blood, but with a slight tweak to it. You had the ability to heal the injuries of others, but not yourself. You could say that was an experiment gone wrong, as it accidentally granted you that power. _Hopelessly_ unfortunate, right?

Out of breath, you looked up at the sky. A plane flew above you. Did Cap escape? Did your team lose? You spotted your father, and flew up towards him, thanks to your rocket boots— _also_ made by dad.

"Papa," you said. "W-What's going on?"

"I gotta go after him," he muttered. "Rhodey, come with me. I'm gonna need backup. Y/N, take care of Spidey over there. He's hurt. I'll be back."

You stretched your arm out. "Wai—"

But just like that, he was gone with Rhodey. Your shoulders slumped, but you did what he asked in looking for Spider-Man. Your eyes scanned over the area, until you found him, next to some destroyed crates.

Was he unconscious? Let's hope not. You approached him, hoping you weren't too late.

You landed on the ground, and your rocket shoes went back to your normal black leather boots. As you got closer, a web shot towards your direction. Your eyes widened, but thank goodness for your reflexes, you were able to dodge it.

"Woah, there—" you put your hands up as Spider-Man aimed at you again. "I-It's me, Y/N. I'm on your side."

He tried to sit himself up, but he fell down again, wincing in pain. You ran to him, and kneeled down by his side.

"S-Sorry," he barely made out.

You cracked a smile. "It's okay. And don't talk. I'm going to help you. Does your head hurt anywhere?"

"My face a little b-bit. The back of my head, too," Spider-Man coughed.

"Okay," you said under your breath, and placed your hand on his face. With the other, you gently lifted his head above the ground slightly, and kept it there. "Hold still."

You closed your eyes, and steadied your breathing. Nothing happened. Why was nothing happening?

"Your mask," you began. "It's interfering with the healing. Do you mind if I take it off?"

Dad's technology was _too_ enhanced at this point.

He nodded. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I got it, don't worry." He weakly pulled off his mask, revealing a very good-looking face.

 _He is a teenager,_ you thought. _I knew it._ His hair was all messy, but it looked good somehow. It suited him. His eyes opened slowly, but he squinted at the direct sunlight. They were round and brown and beautiful. You admired his features quickly, hoping he didn't notice you staring at his nice face.

You swiftly got yourself to look away from his eyes for better concentration. Still, you were never this close to a very cute boy before.

"Thanks..." you said softly, and put your hand on his cheek, where it was slightly bruised.

What _you_ didn't see was him staring at you, for he, too, was taking in your looks. Your eyes were beautiful. _You_ were beautiful. Your lips were the perfect shape. Everything. _This_ was Mr. Stark's daughter?

Closing your eyes, you tried to concentrate harder. You felt the energy flowing perfectly. It was working. You opened your eyes to see that his bruise was gone, and so was the pain behind his head.

Spider-Man's eyes widened, and he lost his breath. "What the—ow," he winced when he sat up to quickly.

"Careful," you giggled. "I'm not done yet."

He smiled, and you fell in love with it. "How d-did you... do that?"

"Magic," you teased, earning a puppy pout from him. "Does it hurt anywhere else, Spidey-boy?"

"My arms and my chest... wait—did you just call me Spidey-boy?"

You laughed again. _Stop smiling so much,_ you told yourself. "I did. I don't have anything else to call you."

"Parker. I-I mean Peter—Peter Parker," he sighed in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you, Pete."

He smiled brightly at the new nickname.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for all of the love I received on the first chapter! I appreciate it so much and I love you all very much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to post a chapter every day. If you have any questions, you can ask me of course! I like how fluffy this one is >.<
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	3. Awkward Encounters

"Listen," you put a strand of hair behind your ear. "I can't heal you unless the suit is taken off. And I'm _pretty_ sure you wouldn't be comfortable doing that."

Peter blushed slightly. "U-Um... that's okay." He poked the black spider emblem on his chest, which was apparently a button. His suit became baggy and wrinkly. He pulled it off until it reached his waist.

You felt heat rise to your face at the sight of his defined muscles and... abs, too? _Holy crap,_ you thought.

He laid back on the ground, patiently waiting.

Blood was trickling down his right arm. Would it _really_ be alright to touch him? After all, healing cute boys wasn't on your every day to-do list.

You put your hand on his arm softly, and another on his chest, which was also bruised and a little bit swollen. After a couple of minutes, he was practically back to normal.

"W-Wow..." Peter said, putting his suit back on. "That's incredible. Thanks a lot, Y/N. I owe you."

You cracked another bright smile. "Don't worry about it," you said.

Abruptly, you heard an explosion from far away. You quickly stood up, and looked around your surroundings. _There!_ Somebody was falling from the sky, towards the ground, and fast.

You activated your rocket boots again, and glanced back at Peter.

"Come on," you said—your voice shaking slightly. "Something's wrong."

As you began to lift your feet off of the ground, you heard a voice.

"W-Wait!" Peter called. You turned to look at him. "I... can't fly. Only shoot webs across buildings."

You grabbed his hand. "Don't let go," you insisted, and reached for the blue sky without warning. _Oops_. Peter yelped in surprise.

"S-Slow down!" he yelled, but just barely. The wind was practically smacking against his poor face, filling up his cheeks.

You smiled to yourself, and changed your grip, intertwining your fingers with his. What a perfect opportunity _and_ excuse to hold his hand like this. The wind against your hair, the thrill of the rush. This moment was almost perfect. Almost.

"There!" you pointed with the other hand, looking closely at the body still falling. Your eyes widened once you realized who it was. Rhodey.

Moving as fast as you could, you were too late. Dad had tried doing the same, but Rhodey hit the ground hard. You gasped, and a hand flew to your mouth, as you landed on the ground. You ran as fast as you could, with your heart pounding in your chest, hoping he was still okay.

Sitting next to his body, you threw off his mask. Behind you, Sam Wilson— _Falcon_ , landed. And with the apology still stuck in his mouth, your father blasted him with an air strike.

Beginning to feel tears stream down your face, you tried healing Rhodey, but even you couldn't. Not broken bones at least, and you predicted Rhodey had tons of them right now. He was far worse than you had expected. However, his heart was still beating.

Peter sat next to you, trying to give you comfort. You sobbed quietly into his chest as he gently stroked your hair.

"He's... family," you whispered, and Peter shushed you softly, but you kept going. "I don't think he'll be able to walk properly anymore... if he even makes it."

"Don't talk like that, Y/N. We need to be positive right now, okay?"

You quickly wiped your tears—clearly ashamed of crying in front of him. You didn't want him to think you were weak and fragile, because you weren't. He didn't need to know your sensitivity.

Next thing you knew, you heard a helicopter land, taking Rhodey and everyone else back to the Avengers tower.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

The good news was that Rhodey's back on his feet, but just barely. He's still getting used to it, thanks to the help from the medics of S.H.I.E.L.D. The fighting, too, had stopped. Bucky Barnes was on the good side now. Arguments were long forgotten.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad, after all.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! This is a short chapter, and I feel kind of bad. Maybe I can post chapter four later? Since it's already done? I don't know, only if you guys ask for it of course, haha.
> 
> Thank you all so much for leaving kudos!! I woke up to so many of them, wow! I'm so happy that you all like the story. Let me know if you'd like me to post chapter four later. Thanks again.
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	4. Summer Love

_Four months later. July._

Sleepily leaning over to your side, you glanced at the clock. _2:46 am_. Sighing in annoyance, you ripped the bedsheets off. Another sleepless summer night. You were beginning to become just like your father. _Typical_.

Stomach growling, you got out of bed, and carefully opened the door, praying it wouldn't creak. The _last_ thing you wanted was to wake up any of the Avengers. Their rooms were scattered out, but still close to each other at a walking distance.

You tiptoed quietly to the kitchen, which— _thankfully_ —wasn't very far, because your father had specifically asked for many different eating areas when building the Stark—oops—Avengers tower.

Now, just what were you in the mood for? Chips, no. Fruit, nah. Not anything too heavy. Sweets, perhaps? Chewing on your bottom lip, you opened the freezer, and looked around for ice cream. You weren't in the mood for a popsicle, so instead you pulled out the vanilla ice cream.

No chocolate? That's okay. Nutella was an alternative. You licked the spoon once you finished serving yourself, and put the ice cream back into the freezer. Done.

Standing back on your feet, you froze in your steps, when a familiar Steve Rogers stood a couple of feet away from you, with heavy eyes.

 _Crap_ , you thought. _Did I wake him up?_

The spoon began to fall out of your mouth, but you caught it swiftly, before it could hit the ground and wake up all the other Avengers. _Including_ dad. That wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

Steve stepped closer to you, rubbing his blue-green eyes.

You hoped he wouldn't be a tattle-tale in this kind of situation.

"Y/N? God—I thought you were a bad guy or something," he said—his voice deep from the exhaustion.

Biting your lip slightly, you put your hands behind your back nervously. "Steve..." you began, bowing your head. You had picked up that trait from your father. "What are you doing awake?"

He crossed his big arms with a smirk. "I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep," you admitted, trying to sound as casual as possible. His presence itself was already intimidating. His arms? Not helping so much. Ever since you had seen Captain America himself fight against your father's team, you had a different kind of respect for him. He was really tough. "Got hungry, too. Did I wake you?"

Steve chuckled, which calmed your nerves more. "No, no, you didn't. Don't worry about it, kid. I couldn't sleep either."

You thought about the situation you were currently in. In reality, you never really had a full conversation with Steve. Sure, you knew he was a polite and very nice man. Strong as hell, too. But, you had only spoken to him for about a minute the most. He really cared about the team, and bringing everyone together. You admired that.

"Oh," you said, unsure of what else to say.

Luckily, you didn't have to. He kept speaking.

"Do you mind if I, ask you a question?"

You took a bite of your fluffy white ice cream. "Sure."

"You know about all that fighting that occurred." He was referring to the disagreement between your team and his. "Your dad and I... against each other and all... even though it's over, I understand if you probably don't like me."

You laughed softly. "You're wrong, Stevie. I do like you. A lot. Not like _Sharon_ of course..." you muttered under your breath, but loud enough for him to possibly hear.

"What was that?" Steve cocked an eyebrow. You were sure he heard you, which, _was_ your intention in the first place, but you enjoyed being a tease.

"Nothing," you shrugged him off, a small smile on your face.

"You know," he started. "I was going to say you're nothing like your father but—guess I was wrong."

You took another bite of the cold ice cream as it numbed your teeth, and pointed a finger-gun at him, with a small wink.

Steve shook his head, laughing lightly. "Sharon and I, are not together."

"That doesn't mean you won't be in the future."

"Alright," he put his hands on his hips, as if he were plotting his revenge. "My turn."

You avoided his eyes. "I'm not interested in anyone," you lied.

He laughed again. "I'm supposed to believe that? I know you too well, Y/N. I won't tell anyone else, alright?"

You put a hand on your chest, pretending to be offended. "Have I _ever_ lied to you?" He wouldn't believe it. You paused for a moment. "Fine. I um... I like Peter," you muttered.

He put a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what? Could you say it again?"

"You heard me," you rolled your eyes.

"I really didn't, Y/N," Steve said.

Getting closer to him, you sighed. "I said I... l-like Peter. There. Happy?"

Steve cracked a smile. "Peter?"

"Shh!" you put a finger to your lips desperately. "Do you want anyone else to hear you?"

"Alright, alright. Why do you feel that way towards him?"

You shrugged. "I don't know... I just—feel it. There's not one thing in specific. I like... everything about him," you blushed, afraid that you had revealed too much.

Silence. You glanced at Steve, who grinned like an idiot.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" you demanded.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything," that stupid smile was still plastered on his face. Just what was he thinking about? "You should head to bed, before your dad finds us."

You put your spoon in the sink. "Okay. Thanks for the talk, Steve," you began to walk away but he grabbed your wrist softly.

"Y/N," he began. He sounded more serious this time. "When you love someone, you don't give up. No matter what. Don't wait either. I learned that the hard way."

"Who said anything about love?" you smirked, and walked towards your room.

"You can deny it all you want, but you know I'm right."

Ignoring what he said, you stopped to look back at him again. "Goodnight, Steve." You closed the door behind you.

Laying your head against the pillow on your bed once more, you thought of what Steve said. _Do I love him?_ Not wanting to think of that word anymore, you thought of Peter instead. _Imagine his sleepy yet adorable voice in the morning._ Grinning cheekily at the image of his beautiful, dorky smile, you drifted off to sleep with blissful ease.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been absolutely amazing to me! Here's the fourth chapter as promised :)) If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have posted it. I like the idea of Steve as the one who gives nice advice to his friends!
> 
> Chapter five will be posted tomorrow! Thank you for the support and love. I appreciate you.
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	5. Good Morning

Feeling rays of sunshine burn through your eyelids, you blinked multiple times, looking towards the window. The sun was peeking through it. Yawning with a stretch, you pulled yourself out of bed to wash your face.

You looked at the mirror, and scolded a bit. You weren't ugly, but you silently wished you were just a tad bit prettier. You didn't quite understand, especially when having good-looking parents.

Glancing down from the window, you left the restroom and put some lotion on your arms and face, and headed out.

Walking towards the kitchen, you spotted Steve making... _what was that smell? Pancakes maybe? Yum._ Natasha and Clint were chatting on the couch with paper files scattered in front of them. Wanda and Sam were discussing whether chocolate or vanilla was superior, holding glasses of juice in their hands. Bucky sat at the kitchen table, and lastly, Peter—by his side.

Glancing around at everyone in the room, you felt slightly embarrassed about being the only one in pajamas. _Should I go back?_ you thought. _Nope, Nat already flashed me a smile. Too late now._

You smiled back at her. "Good morning, guys," you said softly, with a bit of sleep still hovering in your voice.

"Hey," Steve began. "I thought you'd never get up. Do you know what time it is?"

You furrowed your brow. "No?"

You heard Bucky chuckle. "It's three in the afternoon, sunshine."

 _Three?_ How did you oversleep _that_ much?

"Three?" you rubbed your eyes, still trying to fully wake yourself up. "I thought it was only ten or something. Why is Steve making breakfast food, then?"

Steve turned around at the sound of his name, and shrugged. "Hey, I mean—I was craving pancakes. Nobody _else_ volunteered to cook."

You giggled, along with a few others, and walked towards the fridge. Opening it, you pulled out a strawberry yogurt drink. You spotted an available seat next to Peter, so you took it— _casually_ , of course.

"Good morning," he said, and you turned to see him smiling. You couldn't help but grin yourself at the sight of his.

You took a sip of your fruit-flavored drink. "Hi, Pete. How did you sleep?"

Peter shrugged, and played with the strings of his red hoodie. "I slept okay. How about you?"

You laughed, remembering the 2am incident with Steve and ice cream. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to get some ice cream in the middle of the night."

Steve turned around once more and eyed you. You glanced at him with another wink.

"Ice cream? That _does_ sound like you," Peter chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair.

You froze for a second, admiring the way he did that, but quickly snapped out of it when you realized you hadn't said anything.

"R-Right," you sputtered, laughing nervously, and mentally slapped yourself for getting distracted with his cute face again. "Just... don't tell my dad," you joked.

As if on cue, your dad walked into the scene. "Y/N," he said, gesturing you to come towards him. "A word, please."

Feeling your heart race, you got out of your seat. "Sorry, Peter. I'll be right back." Peter nodded in response. You followed dad out of the kitchen, and put a strand of wavy hair behind your right ear. Not even a simple _good morning?_

Your dad stopped, and turned to face you. You couldn't tell if he was upset or not, which was sort of a relief? Not really?

"Is everything okay?"

He crossed his arms, and put his glasses in the pocket of his black dress shirt.

"Look. I've been thinking. You can't stay up here all day every day. You've gotta go to school again, kid. And you will, once summer's over, in Queens, with Spidey over there," he pointed at Peter, who luckily, didn't seem to notice.

"W-What...? School? But—why?" your shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"You need to finish your education. You have to go to school, just like everyone else," Dad smirked. "Just like I did, and just like how your mother did. Got it, kid?"

Deciding not to argue any further, you sighed deeply. "Okay, papa. Fine. At least I'll have one friend."

Dad cracked a smile at the sarcasm you inherited from him. He pulled you in for a soft hug. You took in the subtle smell of his cologne. _Mom's favorite,_ you thought, with a grin.

You pulled away. "Is that all?"

"Yep, kiddo. Now go and eat. I've got some work to do. Still fixing up my suit. You can thank Spangles."

You giggled at Steve's nickname.

"Okay," you said, and returned to the kitchen, sitting next to Peter again. "Steve? Can I try a pancake?"

Flipping on upside down in his pan, he nodded. "Sure. Here." Steve placed it on your plate. You frowned at the black pancake.

"Steve! This is completely burnt..." you poked the pancake. Pieces of small ash fell out of it.

"What? It was an accident, okay!"

Peter laughed next to you, and it was probably the most _amazing_ sound you've ever heard. You were so glad he'd be with you the whole time, during your high school experience.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, next chapter reader goes to high school with Peter! I know this chapter's a little eh, but don't worry, the next one will be better.
> 
> Love you guys, and thanks for enjoying my writing! Chapter six tomorrow :)
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	6. First Day

First day of school. _Yay_.

Your dad had woken you up, which was already annoying in itself. He tickled you to death, like every _other_ parent, right? The only highlight of that morning, was seeing your favorite breakfast on the kitchen table. You quickly got dressed and ate, since a taxi was already waiting for you outside.

Rolling up your dark sleeve, you fixed the position of your watch, and entered the taxi. You waved your father goodbye, and closed the door shut.

You took that watch everywhere. Not only was it a reminder of your father—whom you cherished so dearly—but it was for emergencies. You never know when something can go wrong, but when it does, you'll be there, happy to help.

"The train station, please," you said to the driver. He nodded his head, and took off. The soft song of _'Come Together'_ by The Beatles filled your ears, and you looked out the window, nervous for what was to come. At least Peter was going to be there.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Once you arrived at the train station, off you were to Queens. Personally, you didn't mind being alone, but your thoughts would take over again.

You thought about what Steve said way back in July. He _knew_ you loved Peter. Wait, no. _You_ don't even know if you love Peter or not. Do you? What even _is_ love?

Anyway, back to Steve. Just how did he know? Were you being obvious? If so, Peter probably knows doesn't he?

 _Gosh, I hope not,_ you thought. _I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's the best one I've ever had._

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Fortunately, the day hadn't gone terribly wrong. Peter was in most of your classes—thanks to dad's persuasion—and he even introduced you to some of his friends.

Ned was his best friend—in school at least. You were Peter's closest friend, especially with knowing his secret of being Spider-Man. Other than that, Ned was very nice and funny. You gladly enjoyed his company.

Michelle was a mystery, if you were being honest. She barely spoke, but when she did, it was probably a sarcastic or awkward comment. You liked her, though. Her style, and her flow. She always had a book in her hand, and she was seriously artistic and intelligent. You clicked with her as well.

Liz doesn't speak much to Peter, but when they do, it's barely. She's popular, and very beautiful. You envied her a little bit, but never told anyone else. Still, she was kind to you, and that's all you needed.

Peter talked mostly about Liz, which _did_ make you feel a little bit jealous. He would ramble about her talents and intelligence, as if he were interested in her, and a familiar blush would creep on his cheeks slightly when he did so. Was he interested? Did he like her? Or _love_ her?

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pencil falling on the ground, under your desk. You spotted it, and returned it to the person next to you, which was Michelle. You had forgotten you shared Pre-Calculus with her. She was so quiet.

"Thanks," she smiled and looked down at her notebook. She was sketching something but you didn't want to stare, so you looked at the white board instead. The teacher had written a few practice problems. You already finished them, so you silently waited, for the class _and_ the day to be over.

You grinned back kindly as a way of saying _'you're welcome'_ to her.

"Hey," Michelle said softly.

You turned to glance at her again. "Yes?"

"Are you related to Tony Stark? You've both got the same last name, and you look like him," she smirked. _That_ was quick. One person had already figured it out.

You put a finger to your lips, indicating for her to lower her voice. You really didn't want that kind of attention around school. "Yeah," you nodded.

"I knew it. Also, nice watch."

You looked down at your watch, and smiled at her one last time.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Once the day was over, you sat at the train station, fiddling with your fingers as you waited to finally go home. School may not be a bad thing, after all. You made a new friend, which helped you get your mind off of other things. Like that stupid word _love_.

"Hey, Y/N."

_That's Peter's voice._

He sat down next to you, placing his book bag on his lap. You smiled at him.

"Hi, Pete," you said.

He was wearing a navy sweater, which looked extremely cozy. You wondered how soft it would feel and how good it would smell to wear his clothes—if you were ever to be together, of course. You silently chided yourself for thinking so unrealistically.

"How was your first day?" he asked, running a hand through his brown locks.

Trying to ignore that adorable yet _charming_ habit of his, you shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Michelle and I are friends now, which is great," you sighed in relief.

"You liked my friends? I'm glad," he grinned shyly.

You nodded your head. "Yeah. Liz is nice too." You were planning to get Peter to tell you how he felt about her. If he felt something _more_ towards her. You hoped your observations were wrong.

_Please don't like her. Please don't love her._

Peter leaned back slowly against the wooden bench. "Yeah... she is."

"Do you like her?" you smirked, making it seem like you were excited to hear his response. Which, both ironically and truthfully, you _really_ weren't.

"I dunno," he admitted. "Maybe. She's really pretty, and smart... but I'm just not sure."

You couldn't decide on whether to feel relieved, or confused.

"You're not sure? Why?" you asked softly, trying not to sound too demanding or pushy.

"Well—" Peter was interrupted by the sound of the train arriving.

This was your train to go home.

Frowning, you mentally cursed at the horrible timing. Suddenly, you hated New York trains. Why were they always so damn fast? "I can wait for the next train..."

He shook his head. "No... d-don't worry about it. Wasn't that important," he avoided your eyes. "Take care of yourself, okay, Y/N?"

"Pete... don't do that."

Peter smiled, but you _knew_ it was forced, and fake. Why the hell was he faking it?

You clenched your hands into fists, stuffing them into your pockets. Slight anger and frustration slowly began to boil in your body. "Okay," you dropped the subject, and got onto the train.

"Say hi to Mr. Stark for me," he waved.

"Okay," you repeated—only this time more dry. You hadn't mean to.

The clear doors closed shut, and his image faded as the train began to move and pick up speed.

Peter just stood there, frozen, watching you leave. He sighed, and put his hands into his pockets.

"I need to talk to Ned," he said to himself, and walked away from the train stop. He paused in hesitation. "I'm sorry, Y/N." He began running after his friend, hoping for both answers, and advice.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me guys... please don't attack me, haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Next chapter explains a little bit more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	7. Unanswered and Unknown

During the train ride, you had tried calling and texting Peter, but he wouldn't respond. He didn't even read your text messages. _He doesn't want to talk to you. He doesn't trust you._ You shook your head, trying to get the negative thoughts out.

 _No. He's just going through something right now. He needs his space,_ you reassured yourself, hoping Peter wasn't ignoring you.

You decided to leave a voicemail. "Hey, Pete, it's me. I don't know what happened at the train station earlier, but I... I hope you're okay. You can talk to me about anything, alright? You know that. Well, anyway, I'll see you around school. Be careful."

Hanging up, you arrived back home, and went up the elevator. You said hello to your parents, giving them both warm hugs.

"How was the first day, baby?" your mother asked, putting a strand of hair behind your ear.

"It was great, Pepper," answered your dad. You rolled your eyes playfully. "Thanks for asking, hon."

Your mother lightly slapped your father's arm. You giggled at the two of them.

"Shut up," she said. "How was it, Y/N?"

You shrugged with a small fake smile. "It wasn't so bad. Peter introduced me to his friends at school." You cringed when you said his name.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? That's good! Are they nice?"

"Yeah," you said. "Well, listen, I'd love to talk about how interesting school was to you, but I'm really hungry, so I'm going to go make myself dinner."

"Hey, don't worry about it," your mother raised her hand. "I've got it. _You_ had a rough day with dumb old teenagers."

Your dad laughed, with a light shrug. "She's not wrong."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

As your mother made dinner, you sat on the couch, chatting away with the other Avengers. They all asked about how the school day went.

"You okay?" Natasha eyed you from the table.

You two were close. Wanda, too. They both knew when something felt out of place with you, so it wasn't so hard to get the words out, and you trusted them. You were grateful that they were always there for you when you needed it the most.

"Somebody pissed you off," Wanda noted. "I can see it. You're upset."

You just looked at them, words lost. Natasha and Wanda stood up. "Let's go to my room," Nat said.

"No," you shook your head. "It's alright."

"Let's go," Nat repeated.

 

 

Sitting on her bed, you rested your head on your hands. You just couldn't stop thinking about Peter, and his particular interest in Liz. The stupid train had interrupted that conversation, which upsetted you even more. You could have had _some_ answers.

"What's goin' on, Y/N? Is it about Peter?" Nat furrowed her brow. She knew about your feelings for him.

You frowned, nodding lightly. You suddenly felt stupid. Your problems felt like nothing. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Yet, you couldn't get it out of your mind.

"I... I think he likes someone else."

Wanda's expression saddened.

Some part of you _wanted_ to believe Peter felt the same way. All those times he blushed around you, and acted nervous. Was all of that just nothing? You wanted to believe that it wasn't _nothing_ , and that it was him being nervous because he _felt the same way._ But he doesn't. And he won't.

Natasha scoffed. "Who do you think it is?"

"I met her today. Her name's Liz," you explained. "She's really smart, beautiful, popular. Everyone likes her. Why wouldn't he? She was nice to me earlier."

Wanda put a hand on yours, stroking your knuckles gently.

"Look, Y/N," Nat stopped for a moment, as if she forgot the words. "Sometimes... boys and men are dumb. Sometimes they can't see what's right in front of them. And sometimes it takes time."

"She's right," Wanda agreed.

"I know," you said. "It's just that—at one point I thought he felt the same way, but... I guess I was wrong."

"Dinner!" you heard the voice of your mother from the other side of the walls.

You forced a smile. "Thanks, guys." You stood up and headed for the door. "I'll just have to accept the fact that Peter likes pretty girls."

"Okay, _don't_ say that," Natasha snapped, causing you to flinch at the sudden progression in her voice. "Just because this _Liz_  girl is, doesn't mean _you're_ not." She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room.

You looked over at Wanda. "She's not mad at you, Y/N. Seeing you upset pisses her off. Especially when she knows who makes you feel that way."

"She's not going to... _confront_ Peter is she?" your eyes widened.

Wanda shook her head. "She wouldn't go that far."

You stopped in your tracks. _It's not Peter's fault he doesn't like you_ , you thought. He's just not interested, and you'd have to accept that.

"It's not your fault," Wanda said, as if she were reading your mind—well, she probably... _was_  reading your mind. "I think Peter is confused. At your age, well—you know how it can get."

You nodded, not fully understanding, and followed the smell of food. What did she mean by that? He's... confused about his feelings, maybe? Peter said the _same_ thing earlier. You pondered. I have to get answers.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, sorry! Maybe I'll post chapter eight later, so you all can see what's going to happen!
> 
> It's a little sad, I know :// maybe the reader is wrong? ;) thanks guys!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	8. Trust

Peter just wouldn't budge. You tried dropping so many hints, but he wasn't dumb. What bothered you the most, was how he wouldn't trust you. Why won't he?

 _You_ knew his secret. _You_ were his best friend. _You_ healed him. _You_ fought by his side. Maybe he knew about your feelings for him... and maybe he was afraid of hurting you.

"Hellooo, Earth to Y/N."

You blinked, looking around. Michelle waved her hand in front of your face.

"It's about time you returned from outer space. Ms. Marlow gave us an experiment to do in partners. What planet were you on just now?" Michelle teased.

"Mars," you added to play along. "Sorry, by the way. I was just thinking."

"Thinking," Michelle repeated. "About who?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was thinking about a person?"

"Because only a person in _love_ can carry that look. I know it when I see it."

You felt your cheeks burn up at the way she emphasized the word _love_. Did the air conditioning break or something? You wiped the sweat off of your palms. Great. First Steve, now Michelle?

"W-What? Okay, you caught me. But, not with the love part. I don't _love_ him." You tried as best as you could to stay in denial. This couldn't be love. It just couldn't.

"Alright, fine. Here's the lab report. We have 'till the end of class."

You swallowed the hard lump in your throat, wondering if it would be alright to trust Michelle. Would she tell him? No, she doesn't look like the type to, but still. If you want Peter to find out, it _certainly_ isn't going to be by accident.

You decided not to say it, but to write his name on a piece of paper you had ripped out from your notebook, instead. You didn't want to take the risk of anyone else hearing you.

She smirked as she read the name, and looked back up at you. "Ha," she said.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

Many months later, and homecoming was beginning to come around. Peter still didn't know, thank goodness. You were sure to be extra careful.

Still, you wondered who Peter would go to the dance with. Probably Liz. Even when jealous of her, you felt guilty, because she was just so _nice_. Michelle wasn't going with anyone, so she invited you to stick with her instead.

Putting your textbooks in your locker, you sighed softly, when someone approached you.

"Hey, Y/N. Can I talk to you for a second?"

You froze when the cute voice was Peter _freaking_ Parker's. You closed the locker, avoiding his pretty eyes. It was so difficult to stay mad at him. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering... if you were alright. You seem—off."

 _I'm_ the one who's off, now?

You forced a small smile onto your face. That was beginning to get harder and harder to do lately. "I'm fine," you lied through your teeth. "I've had a migraine all day, that's why."

He bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, but, not just today. You've been different lately..."

You cocked an eyebrow like your father would do. "Different how?"

He played with his fingers, as if looking for the words to express whatever it was he was trying to say. "Like—just not yourself."

"Pete..." you began softly, not sure how to respond. "I'm not the one who's different. Something's been up with you too... and I know you're not telling me because of whatever reason, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? Always."

"Y/N—"

"Hey, losers," Michelle walked into the scene, but froze. "Sorry, is this private or..."

Peter shook his head, pressing his lips together. "N-No... um, maybe later, Y/N."

"Peter!" you called, but just like that, he was gone.

_This is the second time he avoids conversation with me._

Michelle awkwardly played with her messy but pretty curls. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not really sure what that was," you admitted.

"What did he say?"

You chewed on the gums inside of your cheek. "He asked if I was okay. Said I was different lately."

"Wow," Michelle smiled. "He noticed. But there's something I came to talk to you about. It's kind of urgent."

You stopped to face her. "What's up?"

"He asked Liz to homecoming."

Your heart practically stopped beating in that moment. You felt your stomach drop, and the binder in your arms suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Did she... accept?" you choked out. Some part of you was expecting this, and the other part just didn't want to believe it.

Michelle wrapped her arms around you, and you knew your answer—eyes watering. _I can't cry here,_ you thought. _Not now._

You hugged her for a long moment, just frozen. He _did_ like her. Everything you feared was coming true after all. Homecoming was only a few days away, but you couldn't miss it just because of Peter.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, noboDY KILL ME please... trust me, I know what I'm doing ;)) tomorrow's chapter is wayy more interesting, that it even has two parts to it! 
> 
> Thanks so much for enjoying the story guys, I love you all. I think I'll end it at 15 chapters? Still not sure, but I'll let you all know.
> 
> Xx   
> Isa <3


	9. Homecoming or Coming Home? Pt. 1

You slipped on your pastel dress, with only your thoughts being the ones to bug you.

_Liz will be dancing with Peter. Liz will be sharing a kiss at the end of the night with Peter. Not you._

Sighing deeply for about the tenth time that day, you heard a light tapping on your bedroom door.

"Come in," you called, beginning to do your party makeup in front of the mirror.

"You sure you want to go?" Natasha said with her arms crossed and Wanda next to her.

"People will wonder if I don't. Besides, I'll be okay."

You were in fact, _not_ going to be okay. This was probably going to be the worst night of your life, and here you were, getting ready for it. _Tragically_ ironic.

Natasha walked towards you. "I know you're not, but, if you insist, then fine. Try to have fun, okay?"

"I'll try."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

The taxi stopped in front of the school building. You could see different-colored lights from the windows. Music was playing. This was supposed to be an amazing night for you.

As you exited the car, you handed the taxi driver cash and a tip for extra. He thanked you and pulled away. You took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The music hit you like a truck. So did the air conditioning. You looked around desperately, hoping to find any of your friends. Luckily, you spotted Michelle and Ned.

You walked over towards them. Ned smiled, and Michelle looked you up and down.

She smirked. "Daaaamn, girl! You look amazing."

You blushed shyly, and complimented the both of them as well. They looked really great, too.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. Be right back," Ned waved and left.

"I didn't think you'd come," Michelle admitted. "He's not here yet, by the way."

You shrugged. "I wasn't planning on coming, but that would be a little suspicious, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah. No, I totally get it. Let's go get some drinks. The body heat in this area is irritating."

Laughing at her remark, you walked over to a long table full of a variety of snacks and drinks. You heard the main doors open. Your heart surprisingly sped up.

Not wanting to turn around, you took a drink. "It's him, isn't it? W-With her?" It was going to be difficult getting used to that title.

Michelle sighed, and you knew.

You spun your body around. There he was. Wearing a stunning dark tuxedo, and his arm looped around Liz's. She looked incredible. You suddenly felt underdressed. You spotted a flower corsage around her left wrist.

Ned returned from the restroom. "Oooh! Drinks! Finally." He eagerly grabbed a soda can and chugged it down.

You quickly darted your eyes back to the drinks, hoping Ned didn't notice your rather _intimidating_ gaze.

Liz and Peter walked over to the three of you, and you instantly regretted coming. Nat was right. Nat's _always_ right, damnit.

You gulped, finding it significantly hard to focus when seeing Peter in a dazzling tuxedo.

"Hey, guys!" Liz pulled her arm away from Peter's to greet each of you individually.

She got closer to you. "You look so great, Y/N!"

You smiled. It wasn't _entirely_ fake, okay? "Thanks, but your dress is incredible. I like your corsage..."

She laughed. "It's cute, right? Peter got it for me. But, anyway, what are you still doing here? You should be dancing," she grabbed your hand.

"Oh... I-I don't really dance, Liz." You cleared your throat awkwardly. "Thanks, though. You go on ahead."

"Aw, fine. You're welcome to join us," she pulled Peter's arm to the dance floor. Ned and some others joined them. Michelle stayed by your side, and you felt guilty. She wasn't having fun all because of _you_.

"You can go with them, Michelle. I don't mind being alone," you insisted, trying hard to improve the situation.

She made a funny face. "Dancing and parties are not my thing. Free drinks and food are, though."

You laughed and agreed with her. The only parties you enjoyed were pretty much with the Avengers. They made sure you had a great time. They were practically family.

After a series of different songs playing, you were laughing with Michelle the whole time. She made you forget about Peter and your worries, even if it was for a little while. That _was_ , until a slow song began to play. You made a mental note to beat up the DJ later.

Liz and Peter gazed upon each other, slowly swaying to the soft beat. You tried hard not to watch, but your eyes were glued to the scene unfolding before you.

They got closer to each other, until there wasn't much space left between them. Watching Liz lean forward, you felt tears bubbling up in your eyes. You turned away, and headed for the side exit. Leaving through the front would have made a scene.

Michelle stood there, letting you go.

Peter gulped, watching Liz inch closer to his face. He stepped back, his heart pounding in his chest. "I-I can't..." he choked out, and Liz fluttered her eyes open. _This doesn't feel right,_ he thought.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry, Liz... but, I-I gotta go," he said, beginning to walk away. He approached Michelle.

"Hey, MJ," he began. "Where's Y/N?"

Michelle furrowed her brows. "Y/N? I don't know, why?"

"I... need to talk to her."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:))) well isn't this interesting... chapter ten is out tomorrow! Thanks again for reading guys. 
> 
> Chapter ten's gonna be looong. I hope you guys liked this one, too!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	10. Homecoming or Coming Home? Pt. 2

Michelle paused, hoping Peter wouldn't make your night worse. "She might have gone outside. Don't know."

Peter thanked her, and dashed outside of the building. He looked around. Nothing. Only other students. He cursed under his breath.

 _She left,_ he thought. Still, he was persistent in finding you. Finally, he spotted a person sitting on a wooden bench, by the train station.

It was you.

Peter walked towards the bench. It was the same one you and him sat together months ago. He was going to fix things, but your trained had arrived that day.

You felt the bench grow heavier. Looking over to your side, there he was. _Peter_. He was breathing heavily, as if he had been previously running.

"Pete?" you asked. "What are you doing here? Liz is there waiting for you."

He looked down at his fingers. "She was going to kiss me."

You lost your breath, when hearing the disappointment in his voice. It's like he _wanted_ to kiss her.

"Then why aren't you in there?"

He sighed loudly. "Because... w-well, I haven't really had my first kiss yet and... I panicked."

The conversation was beginning to slowly torture you. "Pete, why are you telling me this?"

"Look, Y/N," Peter stopped. "I-I don't like Liz."

"What?" Your voice came out as a whisper from the state of shock you were presently in.

He licked his lips. "I _wanted_ to like her. To just... forget."

Your heartbeat was so loud you were sure Peter could hear it, but he didn't seem to notice at all. Your fingers were shaking.

"Forget... about w-who?"

He looked up. "Y-You. I... I love you, Y/N. I knew you didn't feel the same way... so I tried moving on." Peter swiftly turned his head away, cheeks turning bright red.

You blinked. Did you hear correctly? Or were you just imagining what you _wanted_ to happen? Opening your mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Peter shyly brought his head back up, waiting for you to say something, but you didn't have the strength to. You were glued to that bench, and your lips were sealed shut. His eyes widened in the slightest bit. You could see pain in them now. "I-I'm so sorry," he quickly got on his feet and began walking back to the school building.

You stared at the ground in front of you. _Get up. Say something. Now!_

"No!" you blurted, going after him.

He stopped walking, and waited.

"I... love you too, Pete."

Peter turned around, looking at you with a face of disbelief.

"Y/N, please. Don't—don't do that," he clenched his jaw hard, gritting his teeth as he did so.

You got closer to him. "I'm serious. I didn't say anything because you liked Liz—or, at least I thought you did. Hey..." you reached for his hand. "Look at me." He did. "It's true, Pete. Really." You couldn't help but smile.

He didn't let go of your hand. There was a comfortable silence.

"Do you... mind if I was your first kiss? I haven't had mine either..." you cleared your throat.

"W-Would... that be okay?"

You nodded shyly, not being able to meet his eyes.

Peter hesitated for a moment, but he slowly leaned forward. You closed your eyes, trying _so_ hard to ignore your rapid heartbeat. You felt both your lips brush, and you gasped quietly. Finally, the little bit of space was gone. He pressed his soft lips against yours. It was probably the most gentlest thing you had ever felt, but it meant so much more than that.

You felt his hand on your cheek and the other still playing with your fingers. You could feel him shaking, so you laid a hand on his shoulder. His body relaxed underneath your velvet touch. Your lips felt _perfect_ against his.

Seconds later, you both pulled away at the same time, and hesitantly, you slowly opened your eyes. They met with his, and for a moment, you realized you had never seen them so close before. You saw yourself in the reflection, and wondered what you were like in those big brown eyes.

Putting a curl behind your ear, you chewed on your lip, awkwardly. They were still having a tingling sensation from before.

"Th-that was... um—"

"Y-You didn't like it?" Peter's voice squeaked. You admired how adorable it sounded.

"No! I... I really did."

Peter cracked a smile, and once he did, he couldn't stop. He had never felt so happy. You giggled.

He looked around the area. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Hot chocolate and sweets with the other guys back at the tower?" you suggested.

"You read my mind." Peter began unbuttoning his tuxedo, and now his white dress shirt.

You put your hands in front of you, hysterically. "Pete, _what_ are you doing?"

He laughed, and took off the shirt. Luckily, he was wearing his Spider-Man suit underneath. You sighed, feeling both relieved, and... _slightly_ disappointed.

"What'd you think I was doing?"

"Nothing. Just—Spidey it up and hurry. I'm cold..."

He handed you his black tuxedo jacket. "Here. Keep it."

You wrapped it around your shoulders and smiled, knowing _damn_ well you'd be wearing it. "Thanks," you blushed.

Once the last of his original outfit was off, he slid on the mask, and lifted you off the ground with ease. So much for the tuxedo.

"W-What?! Peter—"

"Shhh," he said. "I'm Spider-Man." He shot a web towards a nearby building, and the two of you were no longer on school property.

Looking at the city lights become blurs below you, you smiled happily, being in his arms.

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. FLUFF, haha. I really liked how this one turned out! I tried making it as realistically as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Hugs to you all. Story's coming to an end soon. Stay tuned. Also, tomorrow's chapter is the longest I'm pretty sure!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	11. Cocoa, Cuddles, and Commitment

"Hey, guys! You're back early," Steve pointed out. "Tony, c'mere!"

Sam burst out in laughter. "What's with the tights you call a suit?"

"Hey!" Peter complained, and took off his mask. "Look, if you have a problem with the suit you can go talk to Mr. Stark about—"

"What _about_ Mr. Stark?" your dad entered the room, putting his glasses away.

You took off your heels, ran up, and gave him a hug.

"How'd it go, kid?" he asked you.

You smiled. "It was nice." _Nice?_ It was much _more_ than nice!

Once the two of you pulled away, Tony approached Peter. You cringed, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"I... don't recall you asking my daughter out to homecoming," he said. Peter was at a loss for words.

"Papa..." you elbowed his side, and he laughed.

"I know. Just teasing! Anyway, Pepper made cookies. Should be done any minute now. Try not to break anything or uh... do anything stupid while I'm working. Thanks," he winked and left.

As you looked around, Natasha caught your eye, and you mouthed _'later'._ You saw Wanda whisper something in her ear, causing her to smirk. Your cheeks flushed.

"I'm gonna change. This dress is pretty and all, but it's really freakin' annoying," you began walking to your room, and the last thing you heard was laughter from the others.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

That night truly changed in the matter of a couple hours. You all sat together, singing and laughing while eating and drinking sweets. You'd never forget that night ever again.

You leaned over to Peter, who was sitting right beside you, still in his Spider-Man suit. "There's a full moon tonight. Wanna go see?"

"Sure," he said, and followed you outside to the balcony. Closing the door behind you, you sighed in awe. The city lights were illuminated, and the moon hovered perfectly over New York City. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

Now _you_ were at a loss for words. "Wow." The wind blew against your face, almost knocking the jacket off your shoulders. _Peter's_ jacket. Thank goodness you weren't afraid of heights.

Peter looked over at you. You had let your hair down, and it blew in the wind dramatically, kind of like a movie scene. However, this _was_ no movie scene. This was reality, and he could hardly believe it. He stared at the reflection of the bright and brilliant moon in your eyes. When did he ever get so lucky?

Seeing him look at you from the corner of your eye, you turned your head. "What is it? Is there... something on my face?"

It was hard to tell from the darkness of the night, but you were sure he was blushing a little bit. "Um, no..." he looked away.

"What's wrong, Pete?"

He blinked for a moment. "I'm sorry... for not telling you. I-I was afraid."

You smiled kindly, resting your hand on his. "It's okay, Peter. I'm not mad. I was scared, too."

"But—" his voice was a little more serious. "What about... Mr. Stark?"

This time, you laughed harder. He joined you in doing so. "Mr. Stark will be fine with it... if he doesn't find out. Anyway, he's proud of you, Peter. Really. He talks about you sometimes."

His eyes twinkled and his face lit up. "He does?"

You nodded, enjoying how happy he was. "Of course. Thinks you're a nerd, though. But—that's not important. He'll be okay with it. I hope," you whispered.

Peter gave you a look of panic.

"I-I'm just kidding!" you lightly pushed his arm, laughing nervously. You cleared your throat. "Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I... er, I can't—"

He grabbed your other hand. "Can't what?"

"Gosh, I'm so nervous. U-Um... well, I was wondering..." you paced back and forth. "If you could kiss me again? I need to know it's real."

Peter furrowed his brow. _I screwed up, didn't I_ , you thought.

"Why... wouldn't it be?" he questioned, and you bit your lip, immediately regretting what you said. It's like he was messing with you on purpose.

"It seems too good to be true, Peter," you blurted out suddenly. "S-Sorry, nevermind." You turned your head away from him, clearly flustered.

When you weren't looking, Peter grinned to himself. "You want to kiss me," he said very quietly. His smile widened, slowly turning into a dangerous smirk.

You looked at him again. "Hey, don't get cocky!" you slapped his arm and covered your blushing face desperately.

"Sorry!" he laughed, and it was music to your ears. He inched closer to you, fingers still fiddling with your delicate ones. He slid them over your knuckles. His soft touch sent shivers down your spine and body.

You both looked up at the night sky. The stars danced around. "Look!" Peter pointed. "A shooting star... make a wish."

You closed your eyes, suddenly feeling like a little child again.

"What did you wish for?"

Shaking your head, you smirked. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

Peter pouted. "Come on... please?" He crossed his arms.

You laughed because he was still in his Spider-Man suit—not having time to change into other clothes. "Fine," you smiled. "I wish you'd kiss me." Even _you_  were surprised at the sudden boost in your confidence.

Peter expression softened, and his cheeks were tinted pink. He leaned forward, and you could feel his nervous breaths. Closing your eyes, you cupped his cheek gently, and he did the same thing. When he kissed you, you smiled. He was able to feel it against his lips.

The kiss felt so much more passionate this time. You poured out your love and soul into it, to show how you truly felt about him. A description like that just _couldn't_ be put into simple words.

"W-Wish granted," he said. You felt his heart beating rapidly.

Behind the two of you, all the others were watching. Luckily, Tony had stepped out to use the restroom. Perfect timing, right? Natasha smiled.

"Now that—is love," Clint commented, nodding his head slowly.

"What is?" Steve asked.

Clint laughed. "You didn't see it, Cap?"

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "See what?"

"They kissed," Natasha stated.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed. "And I—I missed it? You've got to be kidding me. Just tell them to do it again!"

"It doesn't work like that, Steve," Natasha shook her head, a grin forming on her lips. "Besides, Stark's gonna be back soon. If he sees _that_ , well... it'll be interesting."

Pouting, Steve crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever. They're comin' inside now anyways."

You slid the door open, only to find everyone on the couch, staring at you and Peter. You blinked for a moment, wondering what was going on. You saw Clint smirk.

"Hey, guys! Thought you'd never come back. I was startin' to get worried," he said.

You felt you cheek's heat up. Oh, _snap._

"Did... you guys..."

"Yep," Bucky said dryly. "That's not the first time, though." He eyed Steve.

Your eyes widened, and your face was probably extremely red by now. Looking away from everyone, you covered your face with one hand. All they did was laugh.

Dad walked in. The room immediately became dead quiet. "What the hell's going on? Did you guys break something?"

You glanced at him.

"What's wrong with your face, dear?" he asked, pointing his finger at you. "Allergies? Fever?"

Everyone died of laughter again.

Dad cocked an eyebrow. "You guys are acting _so_ weird. And I've seen weird. Like, Barnes's metal arm kind of weird. Pepper! What the _hell_ did you put into those cookies?"

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter, compared to all the others ones! Super fluffy, I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Tomorrow I'll post twelve and thirteen, during the day and night, since they're really short. Thanks for the support.
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	12. Good Night

For the rest of the night, you were all drunk off of laughter. _Thankfully_ , the others hadn't said a word to your father about the kiss. You were afraid they'd rat you out, but they didn't. You had _no_ idea they were watching, and the whole time, too! That couldn't have gotten more embarrassing.

Well, now everyone knew your secret.

Sipping the last bit of your hot chocolate, you stood up from the couch—where everyone was sitting and playing cards. They gambled with Hershey's Kisses. In the kitchen, you washed your mug.

 _It all seems too good to be true,_ you thought to yourself. Staring down at the sink, you hadn't noticed Peter next to you.

You felt a hand on yours, and you looked at him. It was going to be difficult to get used to his small but meaningful gestures, like grabbing your hand and such things. "Hey, Pete."

"You look sleepy," he titled his head in the slightest bit. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yes," you said, yawning and rubbing your eyes. "Can you come with me?"

He nodded, and followed you out of the kitchen. "Goodnight, guys," you said one last time, and headed to your room, with Peter behind.

Before opening your door, you turned around. "Peter?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

You looked down at the floor, smiling. "This has been one of the greatest nights of my life. I... want to thank you for being a part of it. Oh!" You took off the black jacket of his tuxedo, and handed it to him. "Here. I almost forgot."

"No. Keep it," Peter chuckled. "The rest of it is gone now, anyways."

You yawned again. "Pete..." you said sleepily. "Take it."

He grabbed it, but wrapped it around your shoulders. "Keep it, Y/N. It looks better on you anyways..."

"Don't say that, Peter. You look great in a tuxedo." _Did I just say that out loud? Crap!_

Peter blushed at your compliment, _and_ at how cute you looked when tired. He ran a hand through the waves in his hair.

"Well," you changed the subject, "I'm falling asleep," you giggled. "Goodnight, Peter." You got closer, and hugged him. You could have slept right there with your head on his chest, listening to the lullaby of his heartbeat. Without thinking, you whispered, "I love you."

Walking inside your room, you heard him say, "um—wait!"

You turned around. "Hmm?"

"I... love you, too. G-Goodnight!" he rubbed the back of his neck—eyes falling to the floor.

You giggled as the words finally began to sink in. _He loves you. He loves you._

"Goodnight, Spidey-boy," you closed the door slowly, turning the lights off as you did so.

Peter began walking back to the others, and he received odd looks from them in the process.

"What were you doing, Parker? Giving her a goodnight kiss?" Sam puckered up his lips, and imitated kiss noises, which earned some laughs.

Peter's face turned almost as red as his suit, and he sat down reluctantly.

"Okay," Tony put his hand up. "I know that was a joke, but it wasn't funny. I'm taking all your chocolate now, Sam."

"What?! Come on, Stark, cut a guy some slack. It was a dumb joke."

"Yeah, so is your outfit, now hand it over," Tony said. Sam scoffed, and slammed his palm on the table.

Peter played with his hands. He saw someone leaning closer to him.

"Not bad," Natasha whispered in his ear, with a small smirk. "I know there aren't any happy endings in this world, but you better give her one, got it?"

Gulping, Peter nodded, licking his lips.

Nat laughed quietly. "Don't worry about Stark over there. You're a good kid," she patted his back and flipped her red hair. Her large curls bounced. "Alright, boys. Who's ready to lose?"

"Parker? Are you playing?" Clint asked.

"Uh... no. I think I'm going to crash, too. Long day," Peter got on his feet and walked to his room.

"Sweet dreams!" he heard Sam tease.

Closing the door, he leaned against it, and sighed with bliss. He cracked a smile, when you entered his thoughts again. The kiss wasn't like _anything_ he had ever felt before. The two of you kissed not only once, but _twice!_ That was more than enough for him. It was more than he had expected.

Falling on his bed, he fell asleep thinking about the smell of your hair, how soft your skin was, and how beautiful and special you were to him.

_I love her so much._

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I'll be posting chapter thirteen later tonight! By the way, the story's ending at fifteen! 
> 
> I don't think this will be my only story. I might write more if I have the inspiration! Love you guys.
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	13. Secrets Revealed

You were beginning to wonder how you were going to tell your father. How can I say it without him completely freaking out? Maybe, ' _Hey dad, I'm in love with Spider-Man!'_ Absolutely not.

Walking into his office with a small knock, he was working on some adjustments to his suit.

"Papa...?" you stepped inside.

His eyes were still focused on his work. "Yep?"

"What do you... what do you think of Peter?"

Silence.

"Parker? He's a good kid. Very smart. Why do you ask?"

Putting your hands behind your back nervously, you shrugged, even though he wasn't looking at you. "Just asking."

He laughed. "Why, you like him?"

Your eyes widened, cheeks flushing. "What?"

"Just kidding," you saw him smile. "Hey, can you pass me that wrench over there?"

_Oh, thank goodness._

It was on the table in front of you. You handed it to him, smirking. "What does mom think?"

"Mom? She says he's a cutie," he rolled his eyes. "Now why are you asking me _so_ many questions about him?"

"Like I said, just asking."

He stood up, and in that moment, you knew you should've kept your mouth shut. _Damn me!_ He walked over towards you. "Do you like him?"

You glanced away from his gaze. "He's good-looking," you admitted. "But no... I don't."

"Look at me," dad said. You didn't. You couldn't. "I know you do."

Now was when you looked at him. "What? How?"

He scoffed. "I've known for a while now. You are _so_ bad at keeping secrets, you know that? Got that from me," he laughed.

"So..." you began. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he put his hands up. "It's part of life, kiddo, and I've mentally prepared myself for this day. Actually, never mind... still not prepared. This is weird."

Biting your lip, you said, "he feels the same way about me."

"I know," he repeated. "Kid's _way_ more obvious. I think everyone in the building knows. Sad, really."

Blinking, you stood there. "Okay... I'm going to go now," you turned around, heading for the door.

"Say hi to Peter for me!" your father laughed, and you mentally cringed.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

You knocked on Peter's door. "Pete? It's me. Can I come in?" There was no answer. You knocked again, but harder this time. "Pete!" Sighing, you opened the door slowly. "I'm coming in!" you yelled.

"Y/N?" you heard Peter. Was he in the bathroom, maybe? The door was half open. Still, was it safe to walk in?

"Yeah, it's me," you replied, closing the main door behind you. "Where are you?"

"N-No no! Don't open the door!" he yelled, exasperatingly.

You cracked a smile, sitting down on his desk chair. "I won't go in, don't worry. Why, you're not dressed yet?"

The door closed a bit more but not all the way. "No... I just got out of the shower."

You felt your cheeks get hot. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._ _Can he please hurry up? This is awkward!_

From your peripheral vision, you saw a figure walk out of the bathroom. You looked up. He was wearing jeans but no top. Why does he _always_ manage to distract me? Quickly turning your head away, you focused on your hands instead.

"Hey, Y/N... have you seen my shirt?" Peter asked. "I can't find it. Oh! There it is?"

"Where?" You looked at his face instead of his body.

He laughed. "You're sitting on it."

When your eyes fell to the chair underneath you, a shirt was peeking out. You stood up, handing it to him. "Sorry... I didn't see it."

"Don't worry about it," he slid it over his heads, and fixed his hair. "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, right. Um..." you bit your lip. "My dad knows."

You heard a thud and a small groan come from him. He hit his foot against the edge of his bed. "W-What? How?"

"He said we were obvious, but you more than me."

He bit his lip and blushed lightly. "Wow, thanks, Mr. Stark."

You giggled. "He didn't seem like he cared, though. _That's_ a relief."

Peter sat down on his bed, a sigh escaping from his lips. "So he... didn't see the kiss then, right?"

You shook your head. "I guess not. I think he would've cared a _lot_ more if he did see it."

"What if the others tell him? God, that'd be humiliating... he's going to give me the dad talk, a-and maybe kill me in the process—"

"Pete, calm down," you laughed again, and the tension left the air. "You're thinking about this way too much. At least he doesn't _hate_ you."

He titled his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, that dad talk is pretty intimida—"

"Peter," you interrupted. "Please."

"Sorry..." he started to grin. "Hey, um... do you want to watch a movie in here or something?"

"Sure. Which one?"

His grin widened. "Empire Strikes Back or Return Of The Jedi?"

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for Empire Strikes Back," you suggested. "I'll get the popcorn. Be right back." You stood up and eagerly left to the kitchen.

Steve was there, drinking his daily gallon of water. _Nerd_. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making popcorn," you responded. "Pete and I are gonna watch a movie. You?"

He shrugged. "Ah, nothing, really."

"Well, I have an idea. You should give Sharon a call. See how she's doing," you smirked.

"You just won't _stop_ with that will you?"

"Sorry, I'd love to chat but I've got a movie to catch. You  _better_ call her, okay?" you pointed at him with a finger—the popcorn still in your other hand.

Going back to Peter's room, you sat on the bed next to him. The TV was hung up in the corner, perfectly hovered over the bed. You laid back against his pillow, with him by your side.

You snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket over you. You heard the music of the Star Wars introduction. "I'm cold," you said as an excuse, but you were still flustered, of course.

Peter wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "Me too."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's thirteen as promised! Btw, this is just the beginning with Tony's reaction >:) haha.
> 
> Fourteen will be posted tomorrow. Fifteen will be up the day after, and then that'll be the end of the story! Much luv.
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	14. How Long Has It Been?

You opened your eyes, with your vision still blurry. _I was probably in a deep sleep._ As you rubbed your face, your eyes widened at the sight before you. You were still in Peter's bed, cuddled up next to him. His chest was rising and falling at a slow pace. He was still asleep.

Your legs were tangled with his beneath the blue sheets, and your arm was on his stomach.

You couldn't move.

Sighing, you laid your head on his chest again. You were frustrated, but still content. You were so _close_ to him, and it was so comfy, too! He smelled really good. But, what if someone were to walk in? The door isn't locked is it...

Hoping no one would enter, you stayed there, waiting for him to wake up.

What you hadn't noticed was how dark the room had become. _What time was it, anyway?_ The sunset was almost finished. Looking around, you spotted an alarm clock, by his work desk. 7:39pm. Time was ticking. You groaned softly, trying to fall back asleep.

Luckily, you were sleepy enough, so it miraculously worked.

 

~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_Two hours later._

Peter was the first to wake up this time. He yawned softly, and he gasped when he saw you still asleep on his chest. _No! he thought. What now?_

A few minutes later, he heard a quiet knock on the door. Moment. Absolutely. Ruined.

"Parker?" a voice said. It sounded like it was Mr. Stark. _Oh no. This cannot be happening! Not now!_

Peter saw the doorknob jiggling slightly. It wasn't locked. He panicked. "J-Just a second!" he quickly scrambled out of bed, hoping he didn't hurt you in the process. How he _hated_ to leave that comfortable spot with you...

Your eyes shot open at the sudden movement and noise. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. "Pete...?"

He spun around almost too quickly, putting a finger on his lips. "It's your dad!" he whispered.

You gasped and made a run for it. But where? Bathroom it is, then. There weren't that many options in the span of a couple of seconds.

The door swung open.

"H-Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter stuttered, leaning against the wall not-so-smoothly.

"Hey, kid," your father said. "Do you know where my daughter is by any chance?"

Peter rubbed his neck. "Uh... have you checked her um—room?"

"Empty."

"Bathroom?"

"Haven't tried that," dad said. You were watching their conversation from a small crack in the door, near the hinges. "Thanks, kid. Sorry if I woke you, by the way."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Stark!" he laughed nervously as your father left the room, closing the door behind him.

You tiptoed out of the restroom, sighing deeply in relief.

"Sorry for waking you up like that, Y/N..."

You giggled. "That's okay. Close call, though."

He smiled. You hadn't noticed how messy his hair had become from falling asleep. He had faded sleep marks along his cheek. How could a person look _that_ cute?

Little did you know, Peter was _already_ admiring you, as well.

"I was so comfy, too..." you complained, causing his cheeks to flush. "You're a really soft pillow, Pete." His blush deepened. "Well, anyway, I should go before dad realizes."

"R-Right, okay."

"Thanks for that movie night, Peter. Well... it didn't last very long, but—you know," you laughed, causing him to smile.

"Yeah! No problem, Y/N."

You started to walk away. "Let's do this again. G'night, Spidey."

"Goodnight, Y/N. Wait! Can I... ask you something?"

You turned around. "Yes?"

Peter looked away from you. "I was wondering, if you'd... be mine?"

Your lips formed into a smile. "What do you think, Parker?" you teased. He stayed silent. You rolled your eyes playfully at his uncertainty. "Of course!"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really." you walked towards him, planting a kiss on his cheek. This time, _you_ ran _your_ fingers through his hair, loving every second how soft it felt. "Goodnight, Peter Parker."

His heart fluttered so much at the way you said his name, and it was like he fell in love all over again. "Goodnight, Y/N."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!! I'll try not to cry... Also, I really like sleepy Peter... can you tell ;))
> 
> You guys are so AMAZING and you all encouraged me to write this story. Fifteen's out tomorrow, and that'll be it :')
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	15. Home Sweet Home

It was two in the afternoon, and you still hadn't woken up. Everyone else was awake, and they already had breakfast, too.

Tony paced back and forth. "What's taking her so long?" He asked, looking at his watch. "Kid," he said to Peter, who practically jumped in his seat. "Do me a favor and wake her up."

Peter stood up, leaving the room. "O-Okay, Mr. Stark!"

Tony rolled his eyes. He wasn't _that_ old, was he? Enough with the mister nonsense! "And for God's sake, call me Tony!"

" _Language_ ," Steve chided.

Peter made it to the end of the hallway, where your room was located. He lightly tapped on the door, and put his ear against it, waiting for a response. No answer. He twisted the knob slowly, peeking inside. There you were, sound asleep, like a little baby.

He closed the door behind him, since the others were making noise. He quietly tiptoed to your bed. "Hey, Y/N..." he whispered. The blankets were up to your neck. Your hair was spilled all over the pillow. He thought you looked _adorable_ right now.

Peter put a hand on your arm, shaking it gently. Nothing. "Y/N," he whispered again, shaking your arm a little harder this time, but still nothing. He carefully moved a strand of hair out of your face, placing it behind your head. He blushed. How were you _so_ beautiful?

Your nose scrunched up slightly, and your eyes fluttered open, but they closed again from the exhaustion. "Hey, Pete." Your voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Hi... your dad told me to wake you up."

"What time is it?" you asked groggily—eyes still closed.

Peter grinned. "Two-thirty. Come on, Y/N," he laughed. "Get up."

"No," you groaned softly.

"Alright," he said. "I guess I'll just tell Mr. Stark—"

You grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards you. With the little force you had at the moment, it didn't do much. "Stay."

He resisted, and pouted. He wanted to stay there with you all day, but what about Mr. Stark? "Y/N..."

"Just for a few minutes?" you yawned.

He didn't move. You took this as an opportunity. Scooting over to the left for space, you pulled him more forcefully, and he fell on the bed with a small yelp escaping him. You giggled, and buried your face in the crook of his neck—cuddling up next to him.

 _He smells so good_ , you thought to yourself.

You wrapped your arms around his torso, pulling him even closer. Peter flinched at the sudden contact. You could've stayed in that position for all eternity, if given the impossible opportunity.

 _He_ was your soft pillow. _He_ was your shoulder to cry on. _He_ was your home.

Peter cleared his throat. "Y/N. Mr. Stark is _going_ to walk in here, and he's _going_ to kill me."

"Shhh," you put a finger on his lips, pulling the bedsheets over him, as well. "I'm too comfy right now to care." You started to play with his hair.

"But—"

"Pete," you said. "Go to sleep."

Peter didn't want to disappoint you, but he didn't want to piss Tony off, either! He felt more stressed at the moment, than during his Physics final the other day. _Ironic_ , right?

"I love you," you said softly. Although you couldn't see, he blushed harder. Now it was almost _impossible_ for him to leave.

"I hate you," he replied, crossing his arms.

You giggled, and brought your head up to look at him. He was trying so hard to keep a straight face. "I loove you, Spidey-boy." His jaw unclenched, and his lips quivered. It was working. He cracked a smile.

Opening his mouth, he said, "I... love you, too," he grumbled.

After about ten minutes, his eyes were beginning to feel heavy. _Stay awake, damnit!_ he mentally told himself.

"You're tense, Pete," you pointed out. "You need to relax, Spider-Man."

He let out a sigh, and you felt his body loosen up. "I'm just hoping Mr. Stark doesn't walk in."

"Shhh," you said again. "Sleep."

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

_Meanwhile..._

"What the hell's taking him so long?" Tony complained to the others. "Remind me to never let a kid do a man's job," he stood up from his seat, looking at his watch.

The others followed behind him, knowing all too well why Peter hadn't returned yet. Clint and Natasha stifled their smirks.

Tony turned around. "Why are you all following me?"

They shrugged. Tony kept making his way to your room. The door was closed. _Oh, hell no,_ he thought to himself. Opening it with so much force, he paused at the sight before him.

"Let me see!" Clint said excitedly, pushing him aside. He laughed.

There you and Peter were—all cuddled up, sleeping in each other's arms. Peter was snoring very quietly. He was sound asleep, too.

Tony almost died on the spot. He shook his head, blinking. His eyes couldn't get accustomed to the image. His daughter was in love. His daughter was growing up. His daughter was in _love_.

Steve slapped his shoulder. "You alright, Stark?" he smiled widely.

"I know they liked each other, but I didn't think it'd make me feel _this_ weird. Okay, I'm gonna go now..." he started to leave the room, but Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Don't be a wimp. Wake 'em up," she whispered. "I'm dying to see their reaction."

"Yeah, come on!" Clint agreed.

"Excuse me!" Tony hollered, causing you to stir in your sleep.

You rubbed your eyes, feeling Peter shuffle underneath you. He was waking up as well. Once you brought your head up, you gasped way too loudly.

"What is it?" Peter asked sleepily. You were too busy panicking to acknowledge his attractive ' _morning_ ' voice. Once he saw everyone staring at the two of you, he nearly fainted on the spot.

Pinching your skin childishly, you said, "this is a dream right?"

"No, honey," your father said. The serious tone in his voice made your heart speed up a thousand times more. "This is reality. Welcome back! _You_ —" he pointed at Peter. "Had one simple job."

"Mr. S-Stark! I-I—"

Dad put his hand up, interrupting him. "Save it. I know all about the chemistry between you and my daughter. I know all about the bonding," he laughed, looking around at everyone else. "No one got that? Wow, tough crowd. Anyway, just don't do any of _that_ in front of me. Got it? Thanks," he winked and walked out of the room.

You stared at the bedsheets laid out in front of you. _What the hell just happened? Did he... accept it?_

"Papa, wait!" you quickly got out of bed, ignoring the smiles of everyone else.

Your dad turned around, hands in his pockets. "Yep?" he asked casually. Why was he so calm? You thought he'd be more angry. You thought he'd call it off immediately.

"What was... that?"

He titled his head and shrugged. "What was what?"

You frowned, still not understanding. "You're not... mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked. "You like him, he likes you back. Just don't make it weird in front of me."

Grinning, you gave him a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, Y/N. I know his intentions. He's a good kid, and he'll take care of you," dad said, with a smile that was smaller than usual.

"Papa..." you began. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head. "Fine, dear. I gotta work now," he walked back to his office, leaving you alone with your thoughts, and himself with his own.

 _He's not mad,_ the voice in your head repeated. _He's not mad!_ You smiled cheekily.

As you returned to your room, it seemed like the others were completely _interrogating_ Peter. His face was bright red.

"Guys," you chided. "Stop teasing him." Giggling, you stood next to Peter, gently rubbing his hand.

Natasha crossed her arms, with a satisfied look on her face. "Funny how things turned out."

"Not funny at all," Steve said. "I still haven't seen them kiss!"

Embarrassed to kiss Peter on the lips in front of everyone, you settled for his cheek instead. He looked like he was going to explode on the spot. He _would_ have exploded if you kissed him on his lips.

"It's about time you two got together," Clint teased.

_They were expecting this to happen?_

"What do you mean?" you asked, still brushing your fingers against Peter's.

"I looked into both of your minds," Wanda said. "But, I didn't want to spoil all the fun."

You put your arm around Peter, leaning against him. "Well, like a friend of mine once told me—" you eyed Steve in specific. "When you love someone, you don't give up. No matter what."

Steve shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Was that a confession?"

"You _bet_ it was. Now, I'm going to go back to sleep, since you all interrupted my peaceful nap. Bye." You lifted the sheets, wiggling yourself underneath them. "Turn off the lights on your way out."

Surprisingly, they listened to you. Now, it was just you and Peter again. _Just_ the way you liked it.

Sighing happily, you said, "c'mere, Pete. You're a better pillow than this one."

He snuggled against you. "Thanks for that, Y/N."

"No problem, Spidey. It feels so _good_ to be home." You wrapped your arms around his body.

Peter furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he laughed. "We've been home all day."

"I don't mean it like that," you said. "Being at home is being with you, Pete. _You're_ my home."

His heart sped up quickly at your words. _Did she really mean that?_ he thought, almost crying in the process. His eyes became glossy. The girl he loved, _actually_ loved him back. He hadn't fully realized it until now—during this moment. _She feels the same way. She feels the same way._

You looked up since he hadn't said a word. "Pete..." you stroked his cheek softly. "Hey, listen to me. I meant every word, okay?" you gently pressed your lips against his, wiping his tears away.

"Y/N..." he choked out, playing with your hair. You gave him a smile, laying your head on his chest.

"Yes, Pete?"

He looked into your eyes. You found yourself getting lost in his big brown ones.

_"Home is where our story begins."_

 

~ * ~ * ~ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter. I'm not crying I'm not crying :'( just kidding, but seriously, I wouldn't have finished this story if it weren't for all of your support and love.
> 
> I'm extremely happy that you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you for all the comments! I have some ideas for another story coming up maybe :) I love you guys!
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


	16. Epilogue

"Peter? Peter!"

 _Damnit_ , you thought. _How long does it take to shower?_

Cradling the small baby boy in your arms, he began to cry. You frowned.

"Shhh," you said softly. "Hey, it's okay, baby. Daddy's going to be here soon."

At an attempt to help calm him down, you began to breastfeed him. You smiled down at your child's precious yet very tiny face.

Sitting on top of the bed, you hadn't heard the bathroom door open. You felt a hand on your shoulder. Turning around, you saw a shirtless Peter. He had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Pete?" you asked—concern washing over you. Why was he crying? "Are you alright, Spidey?"

Peter cracked a smile at the nickname. He was crying because of the sight before him. His wife— _you_ , were holding your second child. You looked so _damn_ beautiful in that moment. He took a strand of hair out of your face, to get a better view. "I'm okay, Y/N."

Miraculously, the baby had stopped crying. You laughed. "Yeah. Daddy's here. Can you say hi?"

The baby made a gurgling noise rather than a _'hello'_. You laughed again.

Suddenly, you heard footsteps running towards your room. You looked to the side to see your four-year-old daughter out of breath. She had a paper in her hand.

"Mommy!" she frantically walked up to the two of you. "I made you something..." she paced back and forth, as if she were nervous.

Peter bent down to match her size. His eyes gleamed excitingly. _Nerd_.

"Did you now?" he asked.

She gave him the paper, and he gasped quietly. You walked over to him. It was a drawing of Spider-Man, holding hands with you.

If it were even possible, you felt your heart get considerably warmer. Handing the baby to Peter, you hugged her tightly. "It's beautiful," you whispered into her ear. "You're so talented, honey!"

Her brown eyes fell to the floor. "Sorry I forgot your birfday... that's my gift."

You giggled at the way she pronounced 'birthday'. "Don't worry. I love it. I'm going to keep it here next to me." You stood up, and placed the picture inside the cabinet beside your bed. Many other drawings were there as well.

Soon enough, your baby boy began to cry again. Peter slid the Spider-Man mask over his face. The baby laughed.

"Don't make him laugh too much, Pete," you shook your head. "Or he'll throw up everywhere."

"You're right. I... _really_ don't want that."

Explaining the whole Spider-Man thing to your daughter was quite... interesting. When she found out, she jumped all over the place, shouting and smiling, claiming that her father was a superhero with cool powers.

Peter was still Spider-Man, just not as often as before. He was married now. He had a family now. He knew he would have to spend time with you, and take care of everyone in his home.

 

 

Once you put both children to sleep for a nap, you thought it would be an excellent idea to take advantage of the silence, and snooze for an hour or two. You sighed. Peter laid beside you.

"Hey, Y/N?"

You turned your head to face him. He was still the dorky, cute boy you fell in love with. "Yes?"

"I love you," he said.

Even after years of marriage, he always managed to make you feel flustered. It was like time had never passed.

You looked away from him, blushing furiously. "Peter!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he laughed.

"You can't just... catch me off-guard like that," you buried your face in the soft pillow.

Just before you thought things couldn't get worse, they did. He began tickling you to death. You tried your best to quiet down your laughs, but it was too much to handle.

"P-Pete!" you gasped again. "Stop! I'm gonna wake up the k-kids!"

He finally stopped. "So? I wanted to hear you laugh."

You rotated your body. Both of your noses were touching. "You're a complete dork."

He giggled. "I'm _your_ Spider-Dork."

Leaning in closer to him, you put your lips against his. Now _he_ was caught off-guard. _Ha_.

During the kiss, you felt him smile. "H-Hey! Y/N!"

You shrugged. "Payback. Also, I love you, too, Spidey-boy."

His cheeks were now tinted. "I haven't heard _that_ one in a long time."

Looking out the window, you couldn't help but smile at the beautiful view. The streets of Queens.

"What are you looking at?" Peter asked you.

"Home," you said.

"I thought you said _I_ was your home," he pouted.

You scoffed. "You _are_ , nerd, and it feels amazing."

He smirked. "I feel amazing?"

Blushing again, you walked over to slap his arm—knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "Pete! Don't ruin the moment."

"Okay, okay," he hugged you sweetly from behind. "You smell so good," he whispered, and it sent shivers down your spine.

"What do I smell like?" you giggled.

"Mmm, I don't know," he admitted. "Like... home-y. You smell like home."

You cocked an eyebrow, brushing your fingers against his. "What does home even smell like?"

"Like you," he said. "It smells really good, though."

"Alright, Spider-Man, I'm going to take a nap now. I'm sleepy. Lay next to me."

He rested his head on your stomach, in order for you to play with his hair. That became a very natural thing for the two of you.

"I love your hair. It's so soft..." you muttered, thinking he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"You're softer."

You laughed lightly. "I am?"

"Mhm," he peppered small kisses all over your face and neck.

You tried pushing him away. "P-Pete! I wanna sleep!"

"I don't care," he said. "I wanna cuddle wit's you, Y/N."   
  
"We _are_ cuddling."

He put a finger on your lips. "Shhh."

You rolled your eyes. "You... are _so_ weird, Peter, you know that?"

"I know. But... you still love me."

"I do," you said softly. "I really do."

 

~ * ~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue was requested, so here it is. Enjoy :)
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever Marvel series. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know if you'd like to see more from this story. Thank you so much.
> 
> Also, this chapter has almost the same dialogue from the movie Captain America: Civil War. Don't worry, this story won't be exactly like it. That would be boring. I'll change up the dialogue and storyline of course. 
> 
> Xx  
> Isa <3


End file.
